50 sentences of Optimus Prime and Elita One
by SteelBlastBee
Summary: More like 50 drabbles than sentences. All about Optimus and Elita.


Just a lil before word…most of this stuff came from my somewhat creative mind, while a few things here and there were inspired by the epically awesome fanfic "New Beginnings" by plenoptic. READ THE FANFIC! IT'S LONG BUT IT'S FREAKIN EEPPPPIIIICCCC!

* * *

><p>1. Outraged<p>

Elita smirked slightly as she waited for her punishment, she had gone out on her own during a mission one of which she hadn't even been allowed to go, but she had gone nonetheless, Elita knew Optimus was angry and that he thought she had acted recklessly, she had risked her own life by going out on her own when she was still just a cadet, but she had manage to save their afts in the end with her quick thinking, no matter what her punishment was, she knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever.

2. Smile

Elita looked up at her leader as he leaned against a wall, looking rather causal, Elita glared at the mask that covered most his face, wondering what Prime looked like when he smiled, she wondered if had ever smiled before and missed it because of that mask, and so from that day on that mask was her _enemy_.

3. Aware

Optimus could sense Elita's optics on him, she appeared to be deep in thought at the same time she seemed to be glaring at him, he lifted an optic ridge, at this Elita quickly looked away and continued walking down the hall, listening as Chromia spoke to her about her day.

4. Trust

As Optimus ran with Elita in a training simulation, he spun around at the sound of her scream, the ground under them had gave weigh but he had managed to jump out of the way in time, he could see Elita hanging on to a metal rod, a dark chasm below her, he kneeled down to her, hand outstretched, "Take my hand!" "No!" she yelled, terrified that if she moved she would lose her grip and fall, "Do you trust me?" Optimus yelled over the sound of an explosion, Elita looked up at him with wide optics before nodding and took his hand.

5. Balance

Optimus often thought about the war, when would there be peace between the Autobots and Decepticons, he thought, but the sight of her optics would always make him forget about the fragile balance between the life and death in this war.

6. Surprised

Elita moaned in pain, mentally cursing herself for getting injured in her first official mission, she looked up at the dark ceiling of the med bay, the only sounds were the sounds of the machines she was hooked up to and her own spark beating, she was about to sit up when a voice suddenly came from the darkness of the room, "I wouldn't move around if I were you," said a deep baritone voice, Elita blinked in confusion, _why was Optimus there?_

7. Stranger

Elita sighed, it's been weeks since she last saw him, she hadn't even seen him during training practice, suddenly a calm deep voice behind her caused her to jump, "Elita," Elita smiled mischievously, "Hello stranger, long time no see." she said before facing her leader.

8. Laugh

Optimus stood in the rec room, only half of him paid attention to what Prowl was saying, the other half watched as Elita spoke to the other femmes, locked on her as she suddenly let out an almost musical laugh, "Prime? Prime! Have you even been listening to a word I've said?" Prowl asked in annoyance when he realized his leader hadn't heard a word of his report, "Cool it, Prowl, Prime's in his own lil' world as we speak," Jazz said, clearly enjoying the show.

9. Give

Elita mentally groaned as she walked down the halls to her room, her body aching from a long day of training, she quickly walked into her room and was greeted with the sight of a metal cyber-lily lying on her recharging berth.

10. Soothing

As Elita rode inside Prime's trailer, the rumbling of ground and the roar of his engine was oddly soothing to the femme as soft roar of the engine seemed to lull her into recharge, _No_ she had to stay awake… _Screw this…_ Elita thought moments before falling into recharge.

11. Dedicated

As the stellar cycles past by, Optimus could see how devoted Elita was to the Autobot cause and could see her leading her own troops one day.

12. Ill

Optimus groaned as the disease coursed through his body, Elita stood by him the entire time, not afraid if she caught the virus as well.

13. Warm

Elita was drawn closer by the warmth from Optimus's spark, the warmth seeming to drain the icy cold feeling from her frame as they made their way back to NEST headquarters.

14. Excessive

Elita groaned inwardly when Optimus approached her for what felt like the hundredth time that week, she was in no mood to see him since the argument they had with still fresh on her mind, _No wonder they made you leader, you're so freakin' persistent!_

15. Confess

Optimus held Elita in his arms, not wanting to lose her, he had to tell her how he felt, he locked her in a passionate embrace, he could feel Elita tense up then slowly relax to his touch, no words needed to be spoken, she knew he loved her.

16. Embarrassed

Elita pulled away and waited for Optimus to speak, her faceplates burning red, the other Autobots were standing on the other side of the med bay, their mouths gapped in shock at their two leaders.

17. Comforting

Optimus held Elita tightly in his arms as she mourned for the loss of her childhood friend, Chasm.

18. Dream

Whenever her lips met his, she felt like she was dreaming, except this was a dream she never wanted to wake up from, every time she looked into his royal blue optics, she knew it was as real as life itself.

19. Free

Every time their lips met, Elita could forget about the never ending war and the Decepticon, and every time she felt like she was flying, she wondered if that was what flying really felt like.

20. Suspicious

Chromia watched with curiosity as Elita stole a few glances at their leader, at the same time their leader did the same, Chromia had her suspicions which were quickly confirmed later that day she when caught the two of them locked in a passionate embrace, Chromia didn't disturb them, but she was _never_ gonna let Elita live it down, Chromia though mischievously, waiting for the right moment to attack her best friend with questions.

21. Pain

As Optimus laid on the floor of the cell, his entire body ached and was covered with bleeding cuts and dents, but it was nothing compared to the pain of separation deep within his spark.

22. Innocent

As Elita pulled Optimus down to her, he wondered how such innocent optics could be so seductive as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down even closer.

23. Habit

Elita bit her lip, she really had to stop doing that, but she always seemed to do it whenever she sees him.

24. Melody

Optimus moaned inwardly at the sound of Elita's melodious laugh, barely aware of the fact that he had mentally recorded in his processor.

25. Desperate

Chromia followed her best friend, "Optimus wants to see you, 'Lita. What's all that about?" Elita groaned inwardly, she had refused to see him and now he was trying to get her friends to convince her to see him.

26. Talk

"I shouldn't be doing this…" Optimus said softly, holding her faceplates gently, "Then don't…" Elita said softly, "But I want to…" Optimus said, leaning closer, "Then do…" Elita whispered.

27. Incentive

Optimus gazed at the femme who was hard at training, ever since she had stepped foot in the recruiting office, her courage and bravery, she had been his reason to keep fighting, to keep _living._

28. Carry

Elita snuggled closer to Optimus as he carried her through the harsh Alaskan tundra.

29. Moonlight

As they gazed up at the stars, Optimus stared at Elita, who's fluorescent armor glimmered in the moonlight.

30. Lust

Optimus pressed his lips to her as he gently pinned her against the berth, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as she pressed her lips to his.

31. Lullaby

Optimus closed his optics as he listened to Elita softly sing to him and slowly lulled the Leader of the Autobots into recharge.

32. Cute

While on Diego Garcia, several of the NEST troops families would come to visit, Optimus watched in amusement as Elita played with four year old Annabelle, making silly faces and gently tickling the toddler to make her laugh.

33. Dancing

Jazz had really outdone himself, Elita thought as she stood with her friends, Jazz had thrown a 'get together'(aka party) for the Autobots to forget about the war and all the fighting, Elita watched as bots swayed back and forth to the beat of the music and of course, Jazz and Blaster were DJs, Elita smiled as she watched her friend, Chromia, dance with Ironhide, a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, she turned around, a large blue hand was held in front of her, "Optimus?" she asked in confusion, "May I have this dance?" Optimus asked calmly as the song changed to a much softer slow song, Elita smiled, knowing that Jazz must have changed the song on purpose, _You guys are _sssooo_ gonna get it when I'm through with ya_ Elita thought, glancing at her friends before looking back up with Optimus, "You may," Elita said before taking his hand.

34. Touch

Elita moaned softly as Optimus's finger tips gently traced her armor as she placed her lips on his.

35. Question

Optimus held Elita close, his arms wrapped around her as she placed her hands on his chest plate, he leaned forward, quietly whispering into her audio receptor, "Elita…I do not wish to lose you…please…spark bond with me…"

36. Quiet

"I don't want to lose you either…" Elita whispered moments before Optimus opened his spark chamber, revealing the soft glow of his spark.

37. Early

As Elita woke up in the early hours of the morning, she was greeted by Optimus's royal blue optics starring at her, "Good morning, love." Elita groaned, "It's too early to get up, Optimus." she said before placing her lips on his.

38. First

Elita's spark sped up at the sight of Optimus, damn she felt like a youngling with a crush, she began to wonder, this was her first love, ever.

39. Present

It was Elita's creation day, but since they were in war, no one really celebrated creation days anymore, but that didn't stop Optimus from giving her a gift.

40. Words

"Would you please take off that stupid mask?" Elita said before swiping the mask off Optimus's face in her futile attempt to throw it into the incinerator.

41. Cheer

As Elita sparred with a fellow Autobot, she could hear her friends cheering on for her, but she could only focus on one bot cheering, _his_ cheering.

42. Pleasant

Elita laid in Optimus's arms, completely unaware of anything except his loving royal blue optics.

43. News

Elita laid under Optimus, biting her lip, unsure what how to tell her spark mate, "Elita, what's wrong?" Optimus asked, concerned for her, "Nothing bad," she assured him, suddenly she placed her lips on his, holding onto one of his hands, she placed it over her stomach, keeping it there until he could feel what she wanted him to feel, the soft beating of a spark.

44. Memories

Elita stood in the hall, a hand over the growing spark in her abdomen, she smiled as she remembered the first time she and Optimus had met and remembered the first thing he had said to her, "Welcome to hell."

45. Weary

Elita moaned quietly, she smiled as she looked down at the small sparkling in her arms who looked up at her with curious royal blue optics.

46. Explanations

"Slag!" the young yellow sparkling suddenly said, Optimus's optics widened in shock, Hot Rod immediately pointed accusingly at Ratchet, "Elita's gonna kill me," Optimus said to the medic, face palming as the small yellow sparkling continued to using this new language, "That would be understatement," Elita said, walking in, she picked up Bumblebee before placing him on a table and covering his audio receptors, Ratchet did the same for Hot Rod, "Now…WHO THE HELL TAUGHT BUMBLEBEE TO CURSE?"

47. Lesson

Optimus kneeled down to the orange youngling, "Try again, son. You will soon understand" he said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder before helping him up.

48. Date

"Just be yourself, Bumblebee," Elita said to the teenage mech, who appeared to be very nervous for his first date, "She's gonna love ya, now go on, she's waiting for you." Elita smiled reassuringly at her son, "Yeah, what's the worse that could happen?" "She could reject you," his older brother, Hot Rod said, earning a glare from his mother.

49. Moment

Optimus and Elita looked at their two sons, who were recharging on a couch after a long day of sparring one another, Optimus smiled slightly, the way the two brothers slept reminded him of a time when they were just sparklings.

50. Spirit

Optimus blinked, he was standing, or rather floating, in a peaceful valley that looked much like earth, yet also reminded him of Cybertron… "Hey, Flames!" he could a familiar melodic voice call from behind him, Optimus smiled, his mask gone, as he ran to her, after so long of being separated, he could finally hold her in his arms again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Omg I can't believe I finished this... Haahahha just a lil 50 sentence challenge that I felt like doing cuz I was bored XD Some of the time I wish Dancing was before lust, ah well, lol I think I'm gonna write a fanfic based on this XD lol yeah some things are in G1, some are in movie, whatever.

Hehehe Elita called Optimus 'Flames' cuz, well ya gotta read Lost Generations to find that out ;p you could probably guess BUT YOU ARE WRONG!*laughs like a maniac, is bricked*

26 is the infamous '_almost _kiss scene' between Optimus and Elita in the fanfic "New Beginnings" READ IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENES! XD

Why do I think the roar of a truck's engine is soothing? Cuz I grew up around trucks and oddly whenever our dad lets me and mah sis ride in his truck, it's strangely soothing cuz when were lil we used to sleep in his truck XD it's nice to feel the rumbling while he drives and we sit on the built in bed.

28 and 13 were inspired by the fanfic "In your arms" by Black Oracle I STRONGLY SUGGEST READING IT!

A few things in here were inspired by "New Beginnings" by , ANOTHER GREAT STORY I STRONGLY SUGGEST READING!

Everything belongs to their rightful owners. All I own are some of these ideas(such as the dancing one, which i shall eventually write a fanfic about)


End file.
